Just Do It
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: Shadow and Silver are seeking refuge from some snowy weather at Sonic's house, and they begin to play a game to kill some time. As always though, things don't go as planned. This may come off as yaoi, but in truth it's simply satire!


_A/N: Hey, so TheWritingGamer (my sister Eliza) and I like to dare each other to write specific stories sometimes, and she told me to write a story where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver play a game we made up called "Just Do It". What is this game exactly? Read on to find out!_

* * *

It was too far into the winter time to go outside. Frost was nestled on the windows, snow covered the streets, and Shadow and Silver were seeking refuge in Sonic's house for a day. Said two hedgehogs were relaxing in the living room, Silver watching TV on the couch while Shadow leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Sonic walked into the room holding a bowl and a sheet of paper, along with three yellow pencils.

"Whatever it is, no." Shadow said simply, opening one eye to see what the racket was.

"Uh, what is this?" Silver wondered aloud.

"This, my friends," Sonic explained as he set the materials down on the coffee table, "is everything we'll need to play 'Just Do It'."

Shadow stepped away from the wall and picked up the piece of solid white paper. "It sounds idiotic."

"And it is!" Sonic smiled as he spoke. "Basically, we all take a third of this paper and rip it into small pieces. Then we write either a shocking question, or a crazy dare on each! It's like playing Truth or Dare, but it's a surprise for everyone what you're forced to do or admit!"

"Sounds like a child's game." Shadow commented blatantly.

"Well, it is. But it's really fun!" Sonic argued.

"Eh, we've got nothing better to do." Silver muttered, picking up a pencil. "I say we play it."

Shadow turned to him. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, look at it this way. You can make us do or say whatever you want."

Shadow began to smirk. "Fine."

-XXX-

Once the game was all set up and the folded up pieces of paper were in the bowl, ready to be drawn, Sonic spoke again. "So now, we just have to decide who goes first."

"I nominate you." Shadow mumbled.

"Okay, whatever! But you're next, Shadow!" Sonic closed his eyes and stirred up the papers before choosing one and unfolding it. "It says, 'text Amy that you love her'. Hey, did you rig this or something? How'd you know I was gonna get that one?!"

Shadow crossed his arms. "I may have made several say that…"

Silver laughed. Sonic did not. "Darn it, I guess I'm doin' this…" He got out his cell phone and texted the sentence to Amy, quickly sending another that said, "Sorry it was a dare…" He glared around the room as he put his phone away. "She's gonna have my head tomorrow."

"Then I've accomplished my mission." Shadow joked. Rare, that he'd said something humorous.

"Well, whatever. Your turn!"

With a sigh, Shadow reached into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper. Before he read it, he just stared at the others. It was so comical, how they were all sitting on the carpet, playing games in the middle of a snow storm. But it was also very peaceful.

"You gonna do it or not?" Sonic pushed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Faker." Shadow read off the small sheet. "'who was your first kiss?' Really Sonic? Are you still stuck in the eighth grade?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't waste my time seeking out a mate."

"Wait," Sonic's face grew serious. "You've never kissed a girl? Ever?"

"No."

"Pfft hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You've never kissed a girl!"

"Okay, I'm not going through this like we're in a romantic comedy. Silver, I believe it's your turn."

Silver tried to wipe the amused look off his face as he picked out a card. "Free pass. Yes!"

The other two groaned as Silver set the free pass in their growing pile of used papers.

About ten minutes later…

The questions and dares were becoming more intense, and the three hedgehogs were really getting into the game. Even Shadow. Speaking of whom, it was his turn again. "Okay, this is one of the two last cards. It says, 'drink a quart of salt water.'" Oh boy, this wasn't a good one.

They all stood in the kitchen, Sonic and Silver waiting impatiently as Shadow held a water bottle and a container of salt. He poured some of the compound into the liquid and shook it. The H20 became cloudy and much less appetizing. "Ugh, this is disgusting…" He muttered, getting ready to drink it. The hero and the time traveler watched excitably as the Ultimate Life Form chugged the bottle, throwing it onto the counter a few moments later. "Oh God, that was awful…"

Next, Silver. Last card. Sonic had a particularly discomforting grin on his face, because he knew what it was. It was the only of his that hadn't been read yet. Silver had to…

"Kiss Shadow on the lips. If drawn by Shadow, kiss Silver."

The black hedgehog began to look disgusted. "Oh you little…"

The blue hedgehog began to laugh. "You guys don't have a choice! It has to happen!"

"Can't I just eat mud?" Silver asked, "I'm not going to kiss another guy!"

"Me neither!" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Hey," Sonic held up his phone, showing that Amy had texted him back.

"I'm going to punch you in the stomach tomorrow." She had written.

"If I had to do this, then you two have to that." He was looking quite smug.

"Damn you." Shadow muttered as Silver hesitantly got up and walked over to him. Shadow got to his feet as well.

"Uh, so, how're we gonna do this?"

Shadow shrugged, awkwardly tilting his head to one side as Silver did the same.

"Wait, hold on, you tilt your head that way. I'll tilt my head this way."

It took them a minute, but eventually the two hedgehogs' lips met. For a split-second, anyway.

They quickly pulled away and retreated to opposite sides of the room. Silver was pretty disgusted, but Shadow was literally gasping for breath. "Am I that disgusting?" He asked.

Shadow shook his head. "I just realized something. My first kiss was with you."

Sonic erupted into laughter again. Suddenly, the ebony hedgehog covered his mouth and ran to the restroom, proceeding to throw up.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Silver exclaimed, "So I am just that disgusting!"

Shadow came slinking out of the bathroom, looking quite pale. "No, I think it was all the salt water… Ugh…"

~The End~


End file.
